


Between the Talentless and the Liars

by Maokiri53



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Akane Owari Mention, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Kaede's Twin Sister, M/M, Peko Pekoyama Mention, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maokiri53/pseuds/Maokiri53
Summary: Kokichi let out another sigh before staring at the entrance of Hope’s Peak……and turning the opposing direction.He walked past crowds of Ultimate Students and made his way towards the main entrance before turning. He walked towards a smaller building, opening the doors and seeing various people his age with the same black uniform on. The Reserve Course.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Between the Talentless and the Liars

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I do not know how to write. I hope you enjoy this anyways.

It wasn't the first time he had seen this building nor would it be the last, yet Ouma couldn't stop staring at it. Hope's Peak Academy, a school for the elite, or Ultimates as they call them. It's said if you graduate from here, you're set for life.

He's seen it so many times in person, yet the place still managed to amaze him. Inspire him even. 

"Yo Ouma! Whatcha doin' out here."

He quickly turned around towards the female speaking to him, observing the all too familiar black tie and blue jacket. Behind it layed wavy brown hair that went just below her shoulders. 

"Hey Mrs. Owari!" Kokichi beamed a bright smile towards her, "I'm just admiring, as usual."

Owari Akane was the Ultimate Gymnast before working at the academy. However now she worked as part of the security, specifically during the mornings. Her face was almost constantly full of food, and if she isn't on security duty she's probably eating more food.

"Ah, well Akamatsu's been lookin' for you. She said it was urgent." Akane had paused a couple times whilst speaking to eat the meat she had in her hand.

Kokichi raised an eyebrow before a sigh escaped his mouth, "man, she worries way too much about me. I can't be alone for even a second when I'm here."

"Yeah well," she proceeded to take another bite of her food, talking with it in her mouth, "you should probably get to going anyways. Y’know class is about to begin.”

He let out another sigh before staring at the entrance of Hope's Peak...

...and turning the opposing direction.

He walked past crowds of Ultimate Students and made his way towards the main entrance before turning. He walked towards a smaller building, opening the doors and seeing various people his age with the same black uniform on. The Reserve Course.

He made his way towards his classroom but came to a halt as he felt his sleeve being gripped onto. He turned and not to his surprise, knew exactly who had stopped him. It was a girl with short blonde hair that barely touched her shoulders.

"Where the hell were you yesterday? I was looking all over!" She narrowed her eyes at the boy, making the light freckles under her purple eyes more noticeable.

"Geez Maika, can I not get a break? I was busy and had to leave early."

"You won't get a break because I know that's a lie." She rolled her eyes, "and don't call me by my first name either."

"Ok fine, Akamatsu. I was observing the Academy again. Happy?"

Maika Akamatsu was a classmate of Kokichi. She was the older sister (only by a couple minutes) to Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist of the Main Course. Maika definitely acted like an older sister, not just to Kaede, but much to his dismay, Kokichi as well. Even if she did have an overprotective nature, and was a bit harsh, Kokichi still called her a friend.

"Sometimes I feel like you're more obsessed with that school than Mr. Komaeda." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "you know there's no way for you to get in, right? You're not an Ultimate Student, you're talentless."

"You don't have to crush my dreams like that.." he bit the tip of his thumb, forcing crocodile tears out of the corners of his eyes as he spoke.

"Well it's the truth, something you apparently like avoiding."

"Okay but listen.." Instantly, his tears went away as he grabbed his bag, "while I was out yesterday I found something that might just prove you wrong." Kokichi unzipped his bag as Maika peered her head over to take a look. Inside was a brown pair of pants and blazer with a red tie. Embedded onto the blazer was the Hope's Peak Academy emblem.

"That's the official uniform, how in the hell did you get that?"

"I have my ways," Kokichi grinned, zipping his bag back up and flinging it over his shoulder, "but don't tell anyone, alright? I'm planning on sneaking in tonight."

Maika just sighed, "I guess I can't stop you. Just stay away from people who might recognize you.”

"That's the plan! Thanks for supporting me!"

"I'm so against this, I just can't stop you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Mai. I'll say hi to your sister for you."

He grinned at the frustrated look Maika had on her face before skipping up the stairs.

•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•▪︎•

After what felt like (and was) literal hours, the bell for lunch had rang. Kokichi watched as all of his classmates either grabbed their bags and left or ate at their desks.   
Kokichi silently got his bag and snuck out the door into the bathroom.

Unzipping it once more he grabbed the Main Course uniform, slipping it on. He waited in the stall for the noise around him to die down before sneaking out and running outside, grinning the moment he saw no one guarding the gate for once. It was that strange 3 minute period where Owari leaves for lunch before Pekoyama comes in and takes over security duty. She always left early to get the best food, much to the rest of the staff's displeasure. It was good luck for Kokichi, however, as he was easily able to dash across without being stopped.

As soon he "snuck" into the school, his gaze was immediately drawn to how much bigger the place looked up close. It was almost a dream come true. Almost. He'd never be an Ultimate Student, and he knew that, yet being here made him feel like one. A grin stretched across Kokichi's face as he picked up speed, running straight for the entrance. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to try and achieve but he'd come up with something.

However he didn't have much to think as he was soon knocked to the ground. Shutting his eyes in response, anxiety rushed throughout Kokichi's whole body. The only thing that went through his mind was ‘I got caught’. The worst part was, while Owari would probably leave him off with a warning, Pekoyama was currently the one watching. Dread filled his body, knowing full well he was going to, not only fail his plan, but probably get expelled from the Reserve Course as well. He let a soft "sorry" out, most likely not to Pekoyama, but to Maika for being unable to prove her wrong.

"Sorry? I should be the one saying sorry. You alright?"  
Kokichi opened his eyes in surprise at the voice he heard. It certainly wasn't Pekoyama, Owari's, or any of the other teachers. It was a man's voice, and it sounded like someone his age. He felt the weight of whoever had tackled him down lessen as he looked up at the culprit, who had his hand reached out towards Kokichi.

The man had plum colored hair that was gelled outwards, creating a strange style to say the least. His shining lilac eyes matched the bright grin he wore. Finally a goatee that tied his entire face into something you could consider iconic. He didn't wear the normal school blazer, instead wearing a pink jacket with an encaptivating galaxy interior. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kokichi grabbed onto the man's hand, surprised at how hard he gripped when pulling him up, "but an idiot like you should look where you're going. Someday you might run into a brick wall and lose any bit of a brain you have left." He threw his arms behind him, his mouth growing into a smirk.

The taller boy's face grew with annoyance, "Idiot? Who are you calling an idiot! I'm Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars, and I'm certainly not an idiot."

"Sure, sure, if you say so Mr. Luminary."

Kaito huffed at Kokichi's sarcasm, about ready to turn around and leave until something caught his attention. He furrowed his eyebrows at Kokichi, taking in every part of his appearance. Pure confusion had filled his face. "Who are you anyways, I haven't seen you around the academy before."

"Me? I'm Ouma Kokichi, pleasure to meet you uh... Momo!"

Kaito raised his eyebrow, "that still doesn't explain much, and it's Momota." He said, putting emphasis on the 'ta' part of his name.

"What more is there to explain, Momo?" 

Kaito let out a frustrated sigh towards the new nickname. "Your talent, maybe?"

Kokichi's eyes widened. He had somehow completely forgotten to come up with a talent, despite the Ultimate Talents being the thing that made Hope's Peak, Hope's Peak.

"My talent?"

His mind wandered, trying to come up with something quick. Without thinking too much of it, he came up with his lie, saying it with a sinister grin.

"I'm only the Ultimate Supreme Leader of all evil."

Kaito's expression turned curious, maybe even a bit fearful, as he foolishly bit the hook. "A Supreme Leader? Are you for real?"

"Mhmm! I wouldn't lie about my talent, would I?"

"I guess not," Kaito muttered, "still doesn't explain how I've never seen you!"

Kokichi luckily had thought of an answer to this one beforehand, "I don't typically come to class because I'm honing my talent somewhere else."

Kaito's face went from cautious to dumbfounded, "Y-you can do that?"

The smaller boy stared back in disbelief. He, a Reserve Course student, knew this. All of the Reserve Course students did, it was almost a common fact. But, someone from the Main Course didn't? This guy was stupider than he thought.

"You really are an idiot." Kokichi said blankly.

"I'm not an idiot!" Kaito's face grew irritated once again. Kokichi snickered, growing amused at Kaito's (albeit predictable) anger.

"Listen, I've got to go, I promised my sidekicks I'd eat lunch with them today." With that Kaito turned and started to walk inside the Academy. 

‘Sidekicks? What kind of world is this guy living in?’ Kokichi shook his head, letting his questions before running after the galaxy man. He had no idea how the academy was laid out from the inside and tagging along with Kaito seemed like a perfect way to get to know the place. So for now Kokichi decided to play along with Kaito’s strange fantasy.  
"I wanna come with you, Momo!"

“Huh? Come with?” He stared at Kokichi’s plum colored eyes. His expression was filled with desperate hope. It was the same kind of expression you’d see from a child who’s asking their parents for an expensive toy they’ve wanted. Kaito just sighed, reluctantly agreeing to Kokichi’s request. "Alright, just stop calling me Momo. Got it?"

Kokichi quit the innocent act and flashed his grin again, "Alright then, Kaito! Let's go see those sidekicks of yours!"

Kaito didn't object, he just clenched his teeth and tried to hide any hint of embarrassment that came with Kokichi calling him by his first name. 

Kokichi grinned at his victory. However, he was a bit surprised at how easily Kaito gave in. Was he just that trusting and accepting? Or did Kokichi spark curiosity in him? Either one was a likely possibility. He could infer that much within the few minutes they talked.

Something about the taller boy interested Kokichi as well. Whether it be the fact he was genuinely a dumbass, or his strange optimism. Maybe it was the strange title he gave himself, or the short temper he had. Whatever it was, it had caught his attention.

As they stepped into the academy together, Kokichi realized what he wanted to do at the Academy.

He wanted to get to know Kaito Momota.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic after having dreams for about a week straight about being in the Reserve Course. I needed someone to be with Kokichi in the Reserve Course to progress the story, so I added in Maika. Everyone tends to forget that Kaede has a twin due to it being so irrelevant to the main v3 story. I hope you enjoy the way I wrote her. I plan for her to be more interesting later down the line. Thank you for reading.


End file.
